<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a kiss to kill the tension by babeyams (peachmonie)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080267">a kiss to kill the tension</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmonie/pseuds/babeyams'>babeyams (peachmonie)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Roommates, they just don’t know it yet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:54:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmonie/pseuds/babeyams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi considers himself to be a very nice person. He might appear somewhat awkward at first, but once he warms up to people, he can be great to have around. Yet whenever Tsukishima Kei happens to be nearby, all of that goes down the drain. </p>
<p>Or; where Yamaguchi hates his roommate for some reason he can’t seem to explain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TsukkiYama Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a kiss to kill the tension</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TsukkiYama Week 2020 — day 2: roommates</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So far, Yamaguchi was enjoying his college life just fine. He’d already made a couple of nice friends, his classes were going smoothly, and despite not knowing the city that well, he hadn’t taken any wrong trains yet. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But as good as things seemed to be going, there was one thing he definitely wasn’t fond of. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oi, Yamaguchi.” Ah, there it was. That annoyingly conceited voice that made him want to strangle someone. The one he’d gotten used to, yet still despised. His roommate’s voice.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is it?” He looked up from his assignment and turned to look at the tall figure by the door. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Have you seen my wallet? I can’t seem to find it anywhere.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yamaguchi did nothing to hide his snicker. “How do you lose your wallet?” He teased, ignoring Tsukishima’s obvious displeasure. “Anyways, haven’t seen it, someone’s probably emptied it by now.” Turning his back to the blond, he redirected his attention to the books and notes on his desk. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whatever,” He heard Tsukishima mutter as he made his way out of their dorm. “Thanks for nothing.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As soon as the door shut closed behind him, Yamaguchi let out a growl loud enough to scare anyone who heard it. “Asshole.” He hissed. Even though Tsukishima hadn’t really done anything to upset him, Yamaguchi felt an immense urge to land a fist right on his jaw. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yamaguchi wasn’t a violent person. Not at all. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yet there was something about Tsukishima’s smirks and snarky remarks that made him forget all about his usual peaceful behavior. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They had been living together for about a month now, and despite never doing more than giving each other dirty looks and being sarcastic, anyone would be well aware of the tension surrounding them. If you asked Yamaguchi, he’d argue that everything was Tsukishima’s fault. And if you asked Tsukishima, he’d say he hadn’t done anything wrong. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I need a break.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yamaguchi got up from his desk, grabbed his phone and meant to leave the room so he could get some air. Every time he was forced to interact with his prick of a roommate, he had to cool off afterwards, or he’d go off on anyone who tried to talk to him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As he threw one last glance at the room before closing the door, he noticed something peeking from under his bed. Squinting, he bent down to pick it up. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh,” He said, as a twisted grin made its way into his face. There in his hands, he held Tsukishima’s wallet. “He must’ve dropped it and his blind ass couldn’t see it.” Yamaguchi chuckled, saving the black piece of leather in his pocket and leaving to find his roommate. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">While walking down two flights of stairs and waving to a few familiar faces, Yamaguchi’s mind worked to find the right words to tick Tsukishima off when he handed him back his wallet. What would give him the scowl that Yamaguchi wished for every time he purposely annoyed his roommate? </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">By the time he reached the reception, he had the perfect line prepared. </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Hey Tsukki! Look what I’ve got here! Next time, I’m buying myself something nice, so be careful okay?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But the words never left his mouth. In fact, he stopped dead in his tracks as he was met with the sight of a small orange haired boy with his arms wrapped tightly around Tsukishima while he snuggled his face on his chest. All while Tsukishima awkwardly patted his head, probably telling him they were in public, and to stop being so clingy. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Or at least that’s what Yamaguchi imagined he would be saying. Not that he cared or anything. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yamaguchi lingered at the bottom of the stairs, unsure of wether he should approach them or just watch from a safe distance. Should he just go back to his room and give back the wallet later? Before he could make a decision, however, the boy disentangled himself from Tsukishima and said something before leaving the building. His roommate stood there for a minute, gaze set on the glass doors the boy had just walked through. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What could Tsukishima be thinking about? Yamaguchi shook his head, reminding himself it had nothing to do with him. He walked back to his room with a frown, deciding he’d just leave the wallet on Tsukishima’s bed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s1">[...] </span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hinata, if your dumbass boyfriend sees us like this, he’ll kill me.” Tsukishima complained, giving his friend a pat on the head, thinking about yanking on that orange hair of his and hurling him away. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But I missed you!” He exclaimed against Tsukishima’s chest. “I haven’t seen you since I moved to Tokyo.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whatever.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hinata looked up at him, beaming. “Tobio and I are planning to have dinner with Kuroo and Kenma tonight, you should come!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They’re here too?” He groaned. “I’ll be third-wheeling all night.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he finally let him go, Hinata gave him the slightest push. “Don’t be so cranky, that’s exactly why you’re single.” He started walking towards the exit, waving him goodbye. “I’ll text you the restaurant’s address!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tsukishima watched him leave, arms crossed and eyebrows knit together, suddenly deep in thought. He whipped his head around, thinking he had caught sight of someone hurrying up the stairs. Someone that looked a lot like a certain freckled boy he knew. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked down at his watch. If he didn’t hurry, he’d be late to class. What a great day he was having. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s1">[...] </span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Almost a week had passed since Yamaguchi had seen Tsukishima with who he assumed could only be his boyfriend. And since then, he found himself being even more annoyed by the blond’s mere presence. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">More than once, their usual bickering over nonsensical matters had escalated into heated arguments. Which always ended in one of them storming out of the room, coming back as late as possible to avoid having to face each other. All because, lately, every little thing Tsukishima did was more than enough for Yamaguchi to lose his nerve. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That night, it had been him who slammed the door shut on his way out. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thanks to their fights, Yamaguchi had discovered that sneaking up to the building’s rooftop worked wonders on helping him gather his thoughts. So, with his hands in his pockets and fuming, he took the stairs to what was now his safe place.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he got there, the chilly breeze hitting his face and ruffling his hair, Yamaguchi was breathing normally again. He pulled his phone out and dialed his friend’s number while he sat down near the edge. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Suga-san!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After an argument with his roommate, Yamaguchi would usually sit in silence and bask in his own thoughts. But that night he felt like he really needed to talk to someone, or he’d go mental. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s up?” Asked his friend, even though he probably already knew why Yamaguchi had called. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I fought with the idiot again.” He said, laying a hand on the floor and leaning back, eyes darting over to the darkening sky. “Can I crash over at your place?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yamaguchi,” He could practically see Sugawara rolling his eyes. “You’re not a kid anymore, stop picking useless fights! Why can’t you just get along?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know! He just,” Yamaguchi paused, looking for a word to describe the bubbling anger he could feel growing on him every time their gazes met. “He pisses me off!” Not exactly what he meant, but he didn’t know how else to put it. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you sure you don’t have a crush on him?” Asked another voice, most definitely Sawamura’s. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Suga-san! Am I on speaker?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey there,” Sawamura again. “We made a bet, if you called to talk about your roommate again, Suga owed me coffee.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t call to </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">talk</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> about him,” He complained, feeling his face begin to flush. “I call to </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">complain</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> about him. It’s different.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whatever,” Suga spoke up, his fatherly complex clearly taking over. “You can’t keep behaving like this, either get along with him or ignore him.”It took everything Yamaguchi had to not groan. “And stop calling to talk about him, I have stuff to do!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sugawara ended the call before he could complain. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yamaguchi’s cheeks were dusted in pink. He blamed it on the cold. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Somewhere at the back of his mind, the image of that boy holding Tsukishima so dearly still lingered. It made him frown. Who was that? He never thought that anyone would ever date such an unpleasant person. And why had Yamaguchi never seen them together? Had they just started going out? </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Why did it bother him so much anyways?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ugh!” He covered his face with his hands. Not even out there could he get Tsukishima out of his mind. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s1">[...]</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yamaguchi went back to their room almost an hour later, calm and collected. Much to his dismay, Tsukishima was sitting on his bed, leaning back on the wall and with his nose buried in a book. He breathed in and closed the door.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Just do as Suga-san said</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"><em>.</em> He told himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">He can’t bother you if you’re ignoring him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So much for ignoring him. Yamaguchi didn’t answer, just grimaced and searched his closet for something to sleep in. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Hey</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"><em>.</em>” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes?” He slammed the closet’s door shut, already losing his patience. (Yamaguchi sure slammed doors a lot.)</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I uh,” Tsukishima placed his book next to him on the mattress and fixed his glasses, sharp eyes falling on Yamaguchi. “I noticed you’ve been a little stressed lately, are you okay?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The grip he had on his clothes loosened and they fell to his feet. Yamaguchi could only stare at the boy across from him, his mind wiped blank. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maybe Yamaguchi was going mad, but he could swear Tsukishima appeared flustered as he cleared his throat and stood up. Their room was so small, that just by getting off his bed Tsukishima was barely a meter away from him. Yamaguchi couldn’t help but feel tiny. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s just, well, I can tell you’re not feeling well.” Tsukishima scratched the back of his neck, looking... nervous?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The image of having his usually cold and uninterested roommate showing any type of concern for him was so surreal, Yamaguchi was sure he must be dreaming. His heart was accelerating, and he could feel his cheeks start to warm up. He was so confused, and somehow it pissed him off. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s none of your business.” He pushed as much ice into his words as he could, hoping Tsukishima wouldn’t see how much he was messing with his head. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It kind of is, you know?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yamaguchi raised a brow. “How exactly?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re so tense!” Said Tsukishima, as if that made any sense. “Every time I’m around, you get all rigid, it makes living with you unbearable.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oh. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Had he really been doing that? Yamaguchi wasn’t sure he had noticed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If he thought about it though, it </span>
  <span class="s2">was</span>
  <span class="s1"> true that ever since he knew Tsukishima had a boyfriend he had felt a little weird around him. He couldn’t explain it, but whenever he saw him, the image of that boy holding him between his arms came to mind. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And then that anger began to bubble inside him. And then he went off. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Could it be that...</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yamaguchi?” He must have spaced out, because suddenly that voice that annoyed him so much brought him back to reality. “Are you sure you’re not sick or something?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Huh?” Yamaguchi was sure his mind had short circuited. “J-Just leave me alone, okay?” He took a step back, hating the way he had to slightly raise his chin to able to look into Tsukishima’s eyes. Why was he so damn tall? “This has nothing to do with you.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It had everything to do with him. But he’d never admit that, not to him. He’d never let him have that satisfaction. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why are you like this?” Tsukishima so much as groaned, looking more tired than angered. “It was fun to mess with you at the beginning, but you’re taking it too far. What have I even done for you to hate me so much?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I- You!” Yamaguchi couldn’t stop his stuttering. How was he supposed to answer? “I just do!” He started pulling at his hair, wanting more than anything run away to the rooftop again and stop seeing Tsukishima’s stupidly perfect face. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wait. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Did he just...?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oh. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked up at his roommate through half-lidded eyes. Tsukishima’s lips were furrowed and his eyebrows were knitted closely together, he was staring at Yamaguchi as if he was some complicated code he couldn’t crack. Yamaguchi wondered if...</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before Tsukishima could react, Yamaguchi grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pulled him down, and smashed their lips together. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was a messy kiss, and it ended as quickly as it started, neither of them having any time to even analyze their situation. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They remained centimeters apart from each other, Yamaguchi still holding Tsukishima by his shirt. Their eyes were wide open and their minds were racing, both feeling as though they were stripped from the ability to speak. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tsukishima cleared his throat, grabbing Yamaguchi’s hand and making him slowly release his grip on him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So...” He smoothed down his wrinkled shirt, huffing. “I see you feel the same way.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait what are you-“ Tsukishima was getting dangerously close, so Yamaguchi thrust his hands into his—quite muscular—chest to stop him. “Wait!” He shrieked. “What are you doing?! Don’t you have a boyfriend?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A boyfriend? What are you talking about?” He quirked an eyebrow. “And <em>you</em> kissed <em>me</em>!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes but!” He was stuttering again. Damn it. “I saw you! About a week ago at the reception!” Yamaguchi was beyond flustered. Plus his hands were still on Tsukishima’s chest. “An orange haired boy was hugging you!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hinata? You think </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Hinata</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> and I are <em>dating</em>?” Tsukishima sounded scandalized, like he was deeply offended by the sole idea of it. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But then-“ </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yamaguchi was suddenly silenced as Tsukishima held him from the back of his neck and brought their lips together once again. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He broke the kiss for a second and licked his lips. If he was trying to make Yamaguchi lose his mind even further, it was working wonderfully. “He’s just a friend, you idiot.” Tsukishima whispered, smiling as he kissed him again. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At first, Yamaguchi remained frozen on his place. What the hell was going on? But as soon as he felt Tsukishima’s arm snake around his waist and bring him closer, he shrugged, told his brain to shut up, and kissed him back. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hadn’t expected to end up making out with his roommate, but it was way better than fighting, so it was alright.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>